Sandalwood and Glitter
by hollyhobbit101
Summary: Magnus and Alec have broken up. Definitely. But when Alec goes to collect his things from Magnus's, he can't help but hope...


**A/N: In honour of the Twelve Days of Christmas I will be uploading a new chapter/story every day from today all the way to December 25th. So, on the first day of FanFiction I present to you...**

* * *

Sandalwood and Glitter

Alec collapsed onto the bed he and Magnus had once shared. Tears that he had been holding in since Magnus had left him started dripping down his cheeks. He lay down, feeling so cold without the pressure of Magnus's body against his own, and buried his face into the pillow. It smelt just like he remember: of sandalwood and Magnus and memories. It smelt like home.

* * *

Alec had no idea how long he lay there for, nor did he notice Magnus's arrival at their - his - home until he was stood in the doorway.

"I thought I told I told you to leave."

Alec stood up quickly, so quickly in fact, that he stumbled backwards into the dresser and knocked over Magnus's many containers of glitter and make-up. His face burned as he hastily tried to clear up the mess, suddenly painfully aware of his damp cheeks and rumpled hair.

"I-I've only just got here" he managed to stammer out, instantly knowing that Magnus wasn't going to buy it.

Magnus narrowed his eyes. "You're many things, Alexander Lightwood," he waved his hand and the spilt products on the dresser cleaned up instantly. "But a good liar is not one of them." He turned on his heel and stalked out the room. After a short moment of hesitation, Alec followed him.

* * *

"Well?"

Magnus stood by the door, tapping his foot, clearly waiting for an explanation as to why he had found Alec lying on his bed.

"I came to collect my stuff like you said. A-and I was tired so I fell asleep."

The foot tapping continued and Alec slumped his shoulders.

"Fine. I wanted to see you again, even if it was for the last time. I'm sorry, Magnus. I shouldn't have done what I did but I still lo-"

"I don't want to hear it. I'm tired of your excuses Alexander. You tried to shorten my life and I cannot forgive you for that. Get your things and leave."

"Magnus-"

"I SAID LEAVE!"

Alec took a few paces backwards, startled at the warlock's sudden outburst. Then his expression hardened and he strode towards the bedroom, slamming the door shut. No sooner had it closed, however, that he slid down it and cried.

* * *

After seeing the devastated look on Alec's face, Magnus had second thoughts about forcing him out. But, no, what he had done was unforgiveable. He still loved him, of course he did, and would do anything if it meant the events of earlier could be erased, but it couldn't. Not even his magic could do that.

* * *

Magnus crossed to the sink and poured himself a glass of water. He checked his reflection in the mirror and was horrified by what he saw. His skin was horribly pale and he really needed to touch up his eyeliner. What was he thinking, wearing _that_ shirt with _those_ gloves? Honestly, he was losing his touch. He took a step towards the bedroom before realising that Alec was still in there. Muffled sobbing came from the closed door. Magnus stood torn for a moment, undecided as to whether he should confront his boyfriend ( _ex-_ boyfriend) or wait until he came out.

He had just about decided that he should just walk in, it was his house after all, when the door opened suddenly. Magnus jumped and spilt water down his shirt. Great. Even if it was hideous, it was still made of the finest quality silk.

Alec emerged from the bedroom. He had a small rucksack containing his belongings slung onto his back and his eyes were puffy and bloodshot. Seeing the miserable look on Alec's face, Magnus got the urge to run to him and comfort him. Instead, he leant casually against the kitchen table and watched Alec walk past with a stony expression.

* * *

Alec kept his eyes firmly trained on the floor so that he wouldn't have to look into Magnus's beautiful eyes again. He didn't even dare to glance at the warlock when he left for fear of seeing the look of contempt that was surely on his face. Glitter still covered his hands for, no matter how hard he tried, it simply wouldn't wash away. In a way, Alec was quite glad it wouldn't. That, at least, was a piece of Magnus no one could take away from him.

* * *

He had just opened the door when a familiar voice spoke from behind him.

"Alec."

That was all he said, yet it had enough feeling in it to make Alec hope that maybe, just maybe, Magnus might have changed his mind. He whirled around, finding the warlock standing directly behind him. His expression had softened, and Alec could almost spot love in it. Before he could say anything, Magnus took his face in his hands and pressed his lips to Alec's.

Fireworks went off in Alec's stomach. Magnus's lips were just like he knew them to be. Soft, but rough. Gentle, but firm. Alec closed his eyes and wound his fingers into Magnus's hair, losing himself as he had done so many times before.

* * *

The kiss could have lasted five seconds or five minutes; all Alec was aware of was the pressure of Magnus's lips against his own and the sensation of their two bodies colliding. Eventually, Magnus pulled away, leaving Alec standing on his own once more. Alec slowly opened his eyes and saw Magnus looking at him with great sorrow etched clearly on his face.

"That was the last time," he said. "Now, go and don't come back."

Magnus turned away and Alec, with a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, numbly walked out the door, carrying the smell of sandalwood away with him.

* * *

 **A/N: I really hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I did writing it. Malec is one of my favourite ships and, honestly, I'm ashamed I didn't write this sooner. DW fans, stay tuned, because tomorrow I'll update We Remember with another poem!**


End file.
